Tir Na Nog
by Jarnsidha
Summary: El destino puede ser cruel, una mercenaria enamorada de un oráculo, muchos obstáculos del destino para estar juntas. ¿Serán capaces de lograrlo? Solo los dioses sabrán.


Disculpen, apenas me di cuenta que subí el borrador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mi escudo pesaba mares, mi armadura, lo que quedaba de ella, cada parte la sentía como si de miles de piezas se tratasen; mi cuerpo entumecido por la ardua exigencia de la batalla y la enorme perdida de sangre, ni yo misma creía estar aun de pie.

Pero debía hacerlo, la vida de ella dependía de mi victoria, no podía caer ante él. Elchulus no podía seguir con vida, era su vida o la de ella…

La explanada flotante a duras penas sobrevivía, no tardaba nada en colapsar, sin tan solo ella no estuviera aquí, bien podría derrumbarme y llevarme a ese maldito conmigo, pero era un lujo que no me podía permitir, debía asegurar su muerte.

Fuego directo contra mi, mis piernas a duras penas pudieron arrojarme, una tosca rodada evitando las flamas.

Solo quedaba rodar y esquivar, tratando de acercarme. Él se encontraba como yo, sus últimos alientos en esta batalla, famélico arrojaba sus últimas bocanadas de fuego.

Caí mal, escuche el crujido de los huesos de mi hombro hábil, era ahora o nunca.

Tire mi gran escudo, el sonido del choque del metal contra el suelo me dio una oportunidad única; ahora o nunca.

Salté de mi lugar, sentí volar por los aires, el viento contra mí lastimado cuerpo, mis brazos, alzados con mi espada empuñada por mis manos.

El moribundo dragón no logró esquivar, su cuerpo se había rendido, su mente enfocada en su muerte próxima, mí espada.

Logre clavar a Dhuran justo en medio de sus ojos, un fuerte rugido lanzó, su último aliento. Esplendoroso y fuerte rugido; digno del último bramido de aquel rey dragón.

La vibración de su caída contra el suelo resonó en los escasos cimientos.

Mis fuerzas fueron utilizadas en aquel último ataque, mi cuerpo golpeó directo contra la dura piedra del suelo. Las últimas partes de mi armadura salieron rodando, mi ropa base llena de hoyos, desgarrada, con pocos vestigios de la armadura faltante.

-¡Shizuru!- La voz de mi ángel llamando mi ser, si moría lo haría feliz, mi dulce ángel estaba a salvo.

-Shizuru…- Sentí el pesar de su mirar, el ruido de sus rodillas al tocar el suelo aun lado de mi, sus cálidos brazos me tomaron, mi cabeza estaba en el paraíso, aquel suave pecho el cual siempre fue mi perdición, era más suave de lo que siempre imaginé, mi mejilla contra su piel, solo su ligera prenda lunar impedía el contacto directo de nuestras pieles.

-No debiste… Ésta no era tu batalla- Su cálida mano en mi mejilla, una suave caricia, eso era más que suficiente como pago, mi dulce amada, ruego a la diosa por otro día solo para verla y protegerle.

-Mi Shizuru- "Mi Shizuru" qué crueles y dulces palabras. Mis lágrimas brotaron como nunca, esas palabras… Iría al mismísimo infierno por escucharlas de nuevo.

-Siempre lo seré, aunque tu no lo…- Mi boca calló, mis lágrimas brotaron como ríos, esa cruel verdad…

Su mirada apartó de mí, era lo esperado, ella tenía a aquel joven comandante que tanto profesaba su amor en público por ella. Yo solo la amaba en las sombras, indigna de su amor, pero aun así ella siempre fue tan dulce conmigo. La amo.

-Mi Shizuru- De nuevo esas dulces y añoradas palabras, el cielo se podía ir al carajo.

-Mi valiente y poderosa guerrera, tú siempre haciendo aun lado tu bienestar por mí. Siempre esperé el día por el cual me confesaras tu amor-

Mis ojos ya secos de tanto llorar, no podía más -Jamás haría algo que te incomodara, aquello solo te causaría problemas con él-

-Pero es a ti a quien yo amo- Mis párpados se abrieron lo más que pudieron, mi sorpresa… No, no, mi imaginación está volando como muchas veces antes.

Mis pensamientos fueron callados, aquellos dulces labios que siempre deseé poseer al fin los probaba. Su boca contra la mía, su exquisito sabor. En definitiva, podría morir sin ningún reproche. Su lengua invadió mi privacidad, yo, sin protesta la dejé entrar, ella era mi dueña.

Poco a poco mis párpados se cerraron, pude escuchar como ella gritaba mi nombre, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba más, caía en un profundo sueño del cual no podía escapar.

Nada, podía sentir como si estuviese flotando en un abismo de eterna obscuridad, nada en mi mente, solo dejando llevar por aquella inmensa obscuridad que me rodeaba.

Un exquisito olor capté, aquello puso en alerta mis sentidos, al fin pude sentir mi cuerpo, dolía como si el mismísimo Ogmios me hubiese pasado encima.

Lentamente mis párpados se abrieron, me pesaban, tardé unos minutos en lograr enfocar mi vista.

Mi hermoso ángel me veía, su blanquecino rostro contrastado por su peliazul cabello y ese tono verde vida de sus inocentes ojos. Ella lloraba y yo era razón, como pude acaricié su mejilla tratando de consolarla -No llores ángel mío, aquí estoy-

Un delicioso y estupendo beso fue lo que obtuve de respuesta, podría acostumbrarme a aquello, en verdad que podría y planeaba hacerlo.

-Come, necesitas comer- Pasó su brazo izquierdo a mi espalda baja, me enderezó lo suficiente para usar su propio cuerpo de respaldo al mío, mi nuca se encontraba en el paraíso, entre sus pechos.

Un cuenco de sopa tibia me dio de beber, algunos trozos de carne finamente picada, mi ángel se preocupó que no pudiera masticar, siempre tenía estos detalles conmigo.

Después de comer, se acomodo usando de respaldo una roca cercas del fuego, mi cuerpo entre sus piernas, mi cabeza recargada en su hombro, nos cubría aquella platinada túnica, siempre la usaba cuando iba al templo a hacer sus plegarias, mi dulce ángel era un oráculo de la diosa.

-Cuando regresemos a casa, te preparare esa crema de cebolla que tanto te gustó- Sentí su tibia mano en mi mejilla, era tanta la caricia que sentía en cualquier momento ronronearía

-Podríamos hacer un día de campo… Las dos, solas- Debía aprovechar que mi ángel parecía querer complacerme en todo.

La única ocasión que fuimos, ese maldito comandante se nos pego, solo acepte porque creí que mi ángel le correspondía a él, de haberme confesado ante y saber ser correspondida, hace mucho que hubiera puesto en su lugar a ese hombre.

-Así será, te preparare un banquete, pero sabes, para ello debes prometerme algo- Un dulce beso en la mejilla, ella bien podría pedirme que elimine al mundo y por un solo de sus besos lo haría

-Dime ángel mío, solo vivo para complacerte-

-Promete que no te volverás a ir tanto tiempo- Cuando la conocí, era un mercenario más, siendo pagado por el mejor postor, me enamore perdidamente de ella la primera vez que la vi, la tuve entre mis brazos, su olor, su dulce olor. Desde entonces trabaje muy duro y logre entrar a la guardia real, quería impresionarla. Pero aquel siempre inoportuno hombre, el comandante de la guardia real, no podía competir contra ello y menos creyendo que tú le correspondías. Largas y peligrosas misiones tome, esperando poder sacarte de mi mente, pero solo te clavabas más en mí. Ahora no tenía razón para alejarme, mi vida estaba contigo.

-Lo prometo. Podría también dejar todo eso e irnos lejos, una granja parece ahora buena idea-

Sabía que aquello le costaría tanto dejar a mi ángel, prácticamente desde que nació fue inculcada como un oráculo, estos debían permanecer vírgenes durante su servicio a la diosa.

Tenían del derecho de renunciar a ello por amor, pero su clarividencia se perdería al conocer amante.

Mí ángel, mi Natsuki no era un simple oráculo, era el oráculo principal de la diosa, el puesto más alto y más cercano a la diosa. Mi Natsuki siempre a sido tan devota, aquello era su vida, su antigua vida, porque desde ahora su vida me pertenece.

-Nunca me contaste de tu tierra natal, tal vez podríamos visitarla- Mi dulce ángel.

-Sí eso desea mí Natsuki, así será- Tome su delicada y suave mejilla, me atreví a besarla volviendo así aquello una promesa, una promesa de amor que no rompería.

Nos acurrucamos a la luz de la fogata, las estrellas no brillaban esa noche, ni la luna se atrevía a brillar, era solo obscuridad.

Pero en los brazos de mi amado ángel todo fue muy cálido, mi cuerpo había perdido mucha sangre con la batalla anterior, pero yo era un caballero de la diosa, tenía su bendición, mi recuperación avanzaba rápido, siempre estuve en buena forma y esa noche nunca estuve más agradecida por aquello.

Mí cuerpo estaba caliente aun con aquella fría noche, pude ser la fuente de calor de mi ángel, las cosas se invirtieron y ahora era yo quien la abrazaba, protegiendole del frío y todo mal que quisiera lastimarla. Yo sería su espada, su escudo y nada ni nadie se atrevería a ponerle un solo dedo encima, quien se atreviere a intentarlo, pagará con su vida tal ofensa.

La noche paso tranquila, Natsuki dormía profundo, cálida por el calor de mi cuerpo, yo pase una parte de la noche pensando en los planes venideros. Yo poseía una pequeña fortuna, producto de mi trabajo como mercenaria, con aquello podríamos irnos muy lejos, comprar una granja y vivir cómodamente. Deberé aprender a trabajar la tierra, así como crianza de animales, estoy acostumbrada al trabajo duro, no debería ser tan difícil. Desde antes de empezar aquello ya me formulaba lo que debía hacer, no permitiría pasar penurias a mi Natsuki, aunque conociendo lo rebelde y obstinada que siempre a sido, estoy completamente segura que también querrá trabajar la tierra, pero aquello estaba bien, a mi lado jamás le pasaría nada, yo la protegere.

Estaba tan encimada en mis pensamientos del futuro que no me di cuenta de la verdosa mirada hacia mi, fue un dulce beso que me conecto a la realidad, un dulce y casto beso que pronto cambió. Ahora era un fogoso y necesitado beso requiriendo ser alimentado cada vez por más.

Sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, arrodillada sobre mi, su delicioso y redondeado trasero por el cual me perdí tantas veces, descansaba en mis muslos.

Mis manos la aprisionaron por la cintura, su espalda estaba desnuda, casi siempre era así, su blanco vestido de oráculo siempre llevaba la espalda descubierta, su cuello estaba con un amarre ligero, aquel amarre sostenía la media blusa de adelante conectada a la larga falda.

Mi mano derecha se rebeló contra mi, no es que pusiera resistencia alguna, tomo uno de esos suaves y esponjosos pechos, ¡Oh por la diosa! Eran tan suaves como siempre imagine, ¡No! Eran más, ¡Mejores que mi imaginación!

Mi amada separó su dorso de mi, estuve a punto de pedir disculpas por mi lasciva acción, pero me perdí en esos verdes ojos llenos de lujuria, sus manos pasaron detrás de su cuello, deshaciendo aquel nudo, dejando así por completó al desnudo su dorso.

Magnífica vista contemplaba, deseaba ver todo, pero su magnífico pecho acaparaba mi vista, esas par de montañas me tenían bajo su poder, mi cuerpo quieto no reaccionaba, no podía creer lo que veía.

Fue ella quien me sacó de mi trance, tomo mi cabeza con sus manos, dirigiéndome directo a sus pechos.

Los tome de forma salvaje, mis manos los estrujaban, succionaba y mordisquee uno tras uno sus pezones, no debía descuidar a ninguno de los dos, cada uno merecía mi eterna atención.

Trate de abrir lo más que pude mi boca, tratando de meterme todo su pecho, pero me fue imposible, mi lengua tuvo que marcarlos. Su deliciosa piel era un caramelo para mi, estaba extasiada con su sabor.

Solo escuchaba los pequeños y sordos gemidos de ella, trataba en vano de no hacer ruido, pero eso solo me era una invitación para provocarla más.

De manera lenta y delicada la acosté sobre su túnica, extendida sobre el frío piso. Coloque mi ser sobre ella, mis piernas entre las suyas, aun nos separaba mi ropa y su larga falda.

Mis manos pasaron en directo a sus glúteos, masajeando de ellos, oh diosa, solo tú sabes cuantas miradas di a ese curvilíneo y firme trasero.

La bese como nunca antes, mi lujuria sería drenada esa noche y ese beso se encargaría de advertirle, no había marcha atrás, la haría mía, yo le quitaría su condición de oráculo en esa misma noche.

Mis torpes manos de lujuria, como pudieron le bajaron la falda, con mis piernas termine su trabajo, mi amada estaba desnuda bajo mi cuerpo, me separe de ella, arrodillada entre sus piernas, la luz del fuego me concedió poder apreciar su deliciosa figura, su abochornado rostro que solo me incitaba a seguir, sus redondos y perfectos pechos, sus rosados y erectos pezones, un poco inflamados cortesía de mi boca, su plano y firme abdomen. Y finalmente, mi perdición misma, la fruta prohibida de la cual solo imagine comer en mis sueños.

Lampiña y esponjada, era toda mía, debía probarla ya o enloquecería, tome sus piernas, quería ponerlas en mis hombros para mayor comodidad de las dos, pero sus frágiles y sedosas manos de detuvieron, me asuste creyendo que se había arrepentido, pero solo encontré lujuria y súplica en su mirar, no fue hasta que habló en un ligero susurro que entendí "Tu ropa", mi amada quería estar en iguales condiciones, yo no era nadie para negarle algo, de inmediato acate sus palabras, me saque mis ropas tan rápido como nunca antes, ni idea donde las arroje, eso era lo de menos.

Trate de recuperar mi posición anterior, pero no me dejo, me pidió recostarme, no podía negarle nada a mi diosa y menos así, desnuda.

Ella tomo asiento sobre mi, pude escuchar claro su ligero gemido al sentir sus pliegues en contacto con mi vulva. Su entrepierna era cálida y húmeda, me perdí unos momentos en su cálida humedad deslizarse a mi entrepierna, deseaba más, deseaba probar.

Como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas, ella llevo su mano a su entrepierna, vi tan lento y nítido como usaba su dedo índice y medio pasar por su entrepierna a la vez rosando mi vulva, humedeciendo sus dedos, para así llevarlos primero hasta unos centímetros arriba de mi boca, levanté de inmediato mi cabeza tratando de tomar ese elixir, ella elevó más su mano, yo enderece mi dorso sentandome, mi boca siguiendo sus dedos, su mano libre me detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca y dedos.

Sus dedos dentro de su boca, ella misma saboreaba sus propios jugos, su mirada llena de lujuria hacia mi mientras lo hacía, aquello solo encendió más mis deseos, trate de besarla, pero su mano en mi pecho me hizo volver a acostarme.

Gloriosa escena veía, ella succionaba una y otra vez sus dedos, gozando de su propia humedad, aquello me volvía loca de excitación.

Al fin se detuvo, saco sus dedos de su boca, tomo con sus dos manos mi mano derecha llevándola a nuestras entrepiernas, no tuvo que decirme algo para entender, con gusto acate aquello, mi dedo medio y anular violaron sus pliegues mayores, llegando así a aquel botón de gloria, podía sentir su humedad en mi vulva, empecé a frotarla, en un principio lento y delicado, pero ver sus gestos de placer me hicieron llevar a un frenesís mi frotar. Ella seguía tratando de contener sus gemidos, ahogarlos, pero le fue imposible seguir así, aquello fue de lo más hermoso que mis oídos escucharon, sus dulces gemidos envolviendo mi nombre ahogado en placer, un placer que era yo y únicamente yo el responsable.

Su cuerpo se tensó y un fuerte gemido y jadeo dejo escapar, uso sus dos brazos para detener su cuerpo y no caer sobre mi, lleve mi mano derecha triunfal, deseosa de probar mi merecido premio, pero fue detenida por su mano izquierda, nuevamente me fue arrebatado su elixir, llevo mi mano a su boca, esta vez succionando y lamiendo mis dedos, a veces dando pequeños mordiscos, eso aun más me encendía. Su lujuriosa mirada me incitaba a más, pero su mano derecha detenía mi dorso.

Finalmente mis dedos dejaron de tener ese magnífico trato preferencial con su boca, los envidiaba. Se levantó dejando ver un fino hilo de su humedad conectado a la mía, iba a protestar, pero mi rostro fue atrapado por su entrepierna, se había sentado sobre mi rostro.

Sin retraso alguno empecé a beber de ella, como vagabundo de meses en el desierto encontrando al fin un oasis.

Mi lengua y labios no escatimaban en movimientos, a veces aprisionaban a aquel bello botón rosado y a veces mi lengua frotaba entre su botón y la entrada a Erinn. Por fin me animé e introduje lo más que pude mi lengua en su entrada, saboreaba sus paredes y bebía todo lo que podía, no debía desperdiciar ni una sola gota de ella.

Ni idea de cuanto estuve así, pero por mi podría quedarme por la eternidad, pero mi amada sin previo aviso o tal vez si pero por estar tan centrada no escuche sus gemidos aumentar y se había venido por segunda ocasión, solo pude escuchar un fuerte y claro "Shizuru".

Mi amada se desmoronó sobre mi, aquello había sido demasiado para su virginal cuerpo, con cuidado me quite de ahí, ella estaba ahora acostaba boca abajo, con una agitada respiración, sus espasmos eran notorios aun.

Me acosté a su lado, mi costado izquierdo como base, mi mano izquierda la use para recargar mi rostro, mientras la otra la lleve a su espalda acariciando su inmaculada piel de luna. Lentamente fui bajando hasta su trasero, mis dedos violaron sus pliegues, llegando a otra entrada prohibida, sentí como mi amaba tenía un ligero escalofrío al pasar por ahí, aquello lo dejaría para otra ocasión. Baje un poco más a su otra entrada, empape mi mano por completó, baje ligeramente más a su ahora dormido botón, lo acaricie hasta que volvió a estar erecto, mis dedos lo apretaron, cada apretujón era un gemido para mi amada, cuando sentí que ella estaba cercas por tercera ocasión, de manera lenta y suave subí un poco mi mano, reclamaría lo que era mío, la despojaría de su derecho de oráculo, aquello me excitaba.

De manera lenta y suave introduje mi dedo índice frotando sus paredes, sentí el himen, más no lo rompí, debía prepararla un poco antes.

Hasta que sentí lo suficientemente humedecida su entrepierna, saque mi índice para introducir mi dedo medio junto a mi anular, lenta, suave pero duros los fui introduciendo, sentí de nueva cuenta su himen, empecé a tratar de atravesarlo de manera lenta, mi vista regreso a su rostro, le dolía aquello, simplemente la bese y ella me correspondió -Hermosa, aguanta, esto solo será momentáneo-

Ella solo asistió con su cabeza y finalmente rompí su himen, sentí como un cálido y de diferente espesor cubría ligeramente mis dedos. Mi amada dejo escapar un ligero gemido de dolor, sus párpados los tenia cerrados con fuerza, aquello le había dolido y era la marca que jamás podría volver a su antigua vida, mi amada se entregó a mi.

De manera lenta empecé un vaivén con mis dedos en su recién desvirginada cavidad, adelante y atrás, adentro y afuera, cada vez con mayor ritmo y fuerza, poco a poco la expresión de dolor de mi amada fue cambiada por placer, fui esta ocasión paciente, la hice venirse por tercera ocasión de manera lenta.

Saque mis manos de ahí, llevando mi mano a mi boca con presura, saboree cada gota de elixir de mi amada, combinado con el líquido prueba de su deshonra, aquello era aun más delicioso, había sido yo quien la tomo.

Ahora era mi turno, fue lo que vi en su mirar, estaba tan concentrada en saborear su inocencia que no me percaté que me encontraba ya acostaba boca arriba, fue el sentir de su boca en mi intimidad lo que me sacó de mi disfrute. Su mirada contra la mía, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y amor mientras su lengua degustaba mi más íntima parte.

Su lengua recorría todo mi íntimo ser, mis pliegues, mi botón, mi entrada. Todo era degustado por su cálida lengua.

Sus manos se aventuraron a mis pechos, tomándolos primero con miedo, pero de inmediato tomaron confianza, sus dedos apretaban mis erectos y sensibles pezones.

Aquello me introdujo en un extasiado transe que no deseaba salir. Una de sus manos abandono uno de mis pechos, directo introdujo dos dedos dentro de mi, imitando mis movimiento, tardó poco en encontrar mi botón interno, con desmesura lo frotó, desesperada .

Mis gemidos no tardaron en salir, uno más desesperados que el anterior, estaba en la gloria y estaba por venirme.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegará a mi clímax, me vine y ella bebió todo, aquello me halago.

Pude sentir su lengua limpiando mi entrepierna, cuando su labor acabo, ella subió hasta mis labios, un beso entregado, lleno de amor y devoción.

Lo hicimos varias veces más después de aquello, hasta quedar rendidas.

Los cálidos rayos de sol acariciaron nuestros rostros, desperté pero mi amada seguía dormida, para ser un ahora ex oráculo que hacía rezos antes del amanecer, ella era muy perezosa a veces. No la desperté, deje que siguiera descansando, ayer había tenido un día horrible y una muy, pero muy exhaustiva noche.

Mi mano derecha sobre su azulada cabellera, acariciando esas hebras sedosas, mi brazo izquierdo sobre su cintura, aprisionándola contra mi, celosa y posesiva, su cuerpo ahora me pertenecía.

Poco a poco sentí como empezaba a moverse un poco, alzó su rostro hacia mi, un tierno beso de buenos días recibí, me encontraba en Erinn.

-Buenos días para ti también mi dulce amor- Correspondí con un ligero beso, sus labios eran mi perdición.

Ella preparo una ligera sopa de desayuno con la carne seca restante, fue delicioso.

Me di cuenta que tanto mi espada como mi escudo estaban a nuestro lado, mi hermosa era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Pude colocarme de pie, aquella entrega de su cuerpo me había revitalizado, sentía como si pudiera hacer todo, encontrar la ropa era nuestra principal misión.

Cuando pretendíamos abandonar el lugar un fuerte rugido detrás, lo peor había pasado.

Coloque mi escudo en mi brazo izquierdo, tome mi espada con mi otra mano, mi ángel se escondió detrás de aquella gran roca que con anterioridad la había protegido.

Camine reacia hasta aquel dragón, estaba furioso y yo también, solo retrasaba mis planes con mi adoración, si antes no me rendí, menos ahora que he probado de ella.

No necesitaba volver a hablar aquel rey formorian, yo sabía que él necesitaba la vida de mi amada como sacrificio para la resurrección de su obscuro dios y él sabía que debía matarme para ello.

De nuevo una sanguinaria danza empezamos, esta vez mis ataques eran más directos, quería matarlo de una buena vez.

Lanzó su verde fuego contra mi, use mi escudo bloqueando las llamas, avance entre el fuego hasta quedar cercas de su boca, cuando estuve a punto de pasar mi espada por su garganta sentí venir un fuerte manotazo, salte de ahí evitando aquello.

No había sido un golpe del dragón, un hombre lagarto con una túnica gris y bastón de madera habían sido los autores.

-"El mata dioses" en persona, no era para menos- Su ronca y gruesa voz solo delataban burla.

-No eres digno rival para mí dios- Sí matar a un dios dragón era una cruzada de por sí ya difícil, ahora con un lizard hechicero, sería casi imposible, pero no perdería.

-¡Natsuki!- Escuche a ese idiota llegar al lugar, no necesitaba de su ayuda -Al fin te encontré- No fue necesario voltear a ver para saber que trato de abrazarla como siempre.

-Es un gusto verte Takeda- Aquellas palabras de mi dulcinea me revolvieron el estómago.

-No tengas miedo Natsuki, yo te protegeré, mataré a ese monstruo- Quería vomitar

-Shizuru lo hará- Buena chica

Lo escuche avanzar hasta mi lado, el muy gallardo creía estar a mi altura.

-Ya llegue, ya no tienes armadura y pareces cansada, seré yo quien tome ahora la batalla. Es mi deber proteger a mi amada Natsuki- Estuve a punto de escupirle en la cara.

El negro dragón dio un fuerte carcajada -Humano ciego y estúpido- Estaba en total acuerdo en aquello, aquel dragón había sido testigo de nuestro amor.

Envalentonado como el mismo avanzó frente al dragón, quien esté solo se río para luego lanzar una gran llamarada verde, esté por poco no la libra.

Estuve tentada a ofrecer una tregua momentánea con el dragón, quería muerto a ese infeliz.

-Maldito dragón, no te dejare dañar al oráculo que amo!- patética declaración de amor

De nueva cuenta el dragón río -Aquella mujer de blanco no es un oráculo más, la comeré después de matarlos a ustedes dos- Bien pudo empezar a atacarnos, pero note que aquel dragón deseaba burlarse de él y yo también.

-¡Como te atreves a poner en duda el honor de mi amada! ¡No lo perdonare!- Gritaba muy bien, pero no se atrevía a atacar solo, ni loca lo ayudaría.

-¡Humana!- Aquel dragón llamo a mi Natsuki -¿Quién te a quitado el derecho de ser oráculo?- Oh maldito dragón, si no fuera porque intentaste matar a mi Natsuki, te perdonaría la vida por esto.

Fuerte y claro para los presentes -¡Shizuru!- Tenía tantas ganas de besarla por ser tan buena chica.

Pude ver gustosamente como aquel mal nacido volteaba a ver a mi amada con cara de espanto y después de mi, una sonrisa de satisfacción le di, eso hizo que se lanzará contra el dragón, quien esté de un manotazo lo tiro al piso.

-Sí comes mi corazón obtendrás la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo- Aquel hombre lizard le ofreció su vida, no creo que este estúpido fuera a caer tan fácil.

Me equivoque, el muy idiota sin repetición, corrió hasta él y con su mano derecha atravesó su pecho para después sacar su aun latiente corazón, de inmediato lo devoró.

Mi Natsuki presintiendo el peligro se colocó detrás de mí, la protegería con mi vida.

Apenas dio el último bocado cuando empezó a desprender de su cuerpo magia negra, sus gritos de dolor solo aumentaban, se tiro al piso revolcándose en su dolor, parecía desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Sus gritos cesaron, y una gran onda obscura provino de él, como si una explosión fuese.

El dragón muy tarde en comprender lo que pasaba trato de atacarlo, pero ahora el antiguo moreno y ahora grisáceo hombre fue más rápido y de un solo golpe atravesó con su cuerpo su corazón.

El cuerpo inerte del colosal dragón cayó como roca al suelo, un patético final para tan feroz bestia.

El joven estaba parado aun lado del dragonico cuerpo, reía como loco, se le había botado algo, de eso estaba segura.

Miró finalmente hacia aquí, primero a Natsuki y después a mi, una cruel mirada antes de lanzarse en ataque contra mí.

Un nuevo enemigo debía enfretar.


End file.
